When a microwave communications device, that is, an outdoor unit (ODU) performs microwave communication, a carrier of a signal (a received signal or a transmitted signal) is generated by a local oscillator of a radio frequency module of the microwave communications device, and a frequency jitter, which is referred to as a phase jump, may be generated by the local oscillator when a stress change such as a temperature change and a pressure change. In the prior art, a phase jump meter may be used to detect a signal of the microwave communications device to acquire a frequency jump in the signal.
An extra phase jump meter, however, is required. Therefore, detection is not supported on massive microwave communications devices, and therefore the detection efficiency is reduced.